The present invention relates to a convertible golf bag and more particularly relates to a convertible golf bag system having a carry bag which may be used by itself or may be attached to another component converting the carry bag into a larger "staff" type golf bag.
Golfers customarily carry their clubs and other equipment including balls, clothing, shoes, and rain gear in a golf bag. There are various types and styles of golf bags available. The simplest bag is generally termed a "carry" bag which is a smaller, more compact bag of light weight material having limited storage capacity. This bag is preferred by golfers who walk the golf courses. The smaller size and light weight render it more convenient to carry.
Some golfers, particularly if they are transporting their golf equipment between golf courses as well as those who pay golf using a motorized cart, often prefer a larger bag which is termed a "staff" bag. Professional golfers generally also use the larger staff bags inasmuch as these bags provide greater surface for sponsor advertising. Also, golfers who have the benefit of a caddie to carry the clubs often prefer the staff bag.
Accordingly, there are times when a golfer prefers a smaller, lighter carry bag and there are other instances when the larger capacity of the staff bag is desired.
Accordingly, many golfers find it necessary to have several golf bags to accommodate their requirements. This is not only expensive but inconvenient as the use of multiple bags requires the golfer to transfer clubs and equipment between the bags depending on the preference of the golfer.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the area of golfing equipment for a convertible golf or combination bag which can be used as a light weight carry bag and which can be quickly and easily converted by the addition of storage compartments and pockets into a larger, more spacious staff bag.
Several combination or convertible golf bags can be found in the prior art. One of the earliest of these is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,521 which shows an all-purpose golf bag in which a smaller bag is slidably received within an outer bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,292 shows a combination golf bag having a rigid outer bag and a nonrigid inner bag. The upper portion of the inner bag is secured to the outer bag in a nested, substantially concentric position. When the bags are unsecured, the inner bag may be removed from the outer bag.
While the above are representative of the convertible bags in the prior art, certain disadvantages result from designs such as those described above. Convertible golf bags generally have not been accepted because they are often difficult or awkward to assemble and disassemble. Further, such bags typically each have separate straps and handles resulting in unnecessary duplication adding to the expense of the bag.